


Rose the Vampire Slayer

by juniperberry



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperberry/pseuds/juniperberry
Summary: Just some silly fusion ficlets with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No BtVS characters appear, so I didn't list it with the fandoms.





	Rose the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these, uh, ages ago, long before I actually rewatched the Tenth Doctor seasons. So any fuckery with the characterizations is my fault.

"...I'm a what?"

The man with the manic grin bounced. "A vampire slayer. Holy water, wooden stake thrust into their hearts and poof! _Amazing_ bit of physics, really."

Rose looked him up and down. "You're a looney," she said kindly, and brushed past him.

"Rose Tyler," he said. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

The grin was still in place. "Want to take a walk through a cemetery?"

***

A crash shattered the quiet air of the cemetary. Rose whirled, and was bowled over by a man near enough her age to be interesting. Sparks flew from a cuff on his wrist and he yelped.

"Aw, damn it," he said, as he peeled it off. "Now I'm stuck here."

"So sorry," Rose snapped, as she stood up and brushed grass and grave dirt off her clothes. He looked at her, really looked, and gave her a broad, inviting grin. "Where were you going, anyway?"

"I was aiming for 1957," he said. "Instead I'm stuck here, with a _lovely_ young lady." He looked her up and down. Rose wondered if she ought to knock him out. "But in light of the circumstances, I think this was a fortuitous accident."

Cheeky! Rose thought.

***

"So, who is this...gentleman...again?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said with a big, flirtatious smile. Rose had learned that he flirted with almost anything that had a pulse and remotely human DNA. He'd nearly made the vampire she'd been fighting blush, which, according to the Doctor, was an impossibility.

"He sort of dropped in on my patrol," Rose said. She gave the Doctor her most winning smile. "Can I keep 'im?"

"Can she keep me?" Jack echoed. The Doctor stared at them. 

"This is a bad idea," he said, "but sure, why not? As long as you're good with a crossbow, that is."

"Can't he have a sonic screwdriver? You're always so handy with it."

"No. I'm still working on the trans-dimensional flame-thrower for you, I don't have time to go out and make another screwdriver."

***

Rose fiddled with a stake, and watched the Doctor fiddle with something he called a 'sonic screwdriver.' She was mulling over all the things he'd told her.

"So, if you can hop about in time and space, why don't _you_ go back to when this last demon was creating vampires and off him? What's it got to do with me?"

The Doctor blinked at her, then frowned and shook his head. "I can't do that. Paradoxes, you know. Plus, time is sort of...wibbly-wobbly. I go and do that, and you could be a five-hundred pound mastadon in Earth's fifteenth major ice age. How'd you like that?"

***

Donna pounded the herbs a little harder than needed, to the point that Rose worried that the mortar would break.

"Relax, Donna," Martha said, her voice low and soothing. Donna was firey at the best of times, but while Rose would come into conflict with her, Martha usually didn't. Strange, really, since Martha was a fierce Slayer in her own right.

"I'll relax when this bloody spell is bloody done," Donna snapped. Even Martha couldn't work miracles, Rose mused.

***

"Maybe it's just 'cause I'm a regular girl," Rose said slowly, "but is there a reason you keep Jack from leaving and insist that Donna hang around?"

The Doctor didn't look at her, but kept his head--and most of his upper body--lodged inside the TARDIS's bulkhead. "I don't keep Jack from leaving," he protested. Rose deciphered the words with the ease of long practice.

"You do," she said. "Every time he gets his time-flux transporter thing working, you do something to it with that screwdriver and it blows up again."

"I didn't!"

"You did! It nearly took his hand off."

He pulled himself a little bit out of the bulkhead, long enough to snatch a tool, and dived back in. "Doctor," she said. "Come on then, answer me!"

"You need a team," he said, and he extricated himself when she gave the bulkhead a few nice hard smacks. She glared at him.

"A team."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. "You Slayers, you die even faster than regular humans. I didn't--I don't want you to only be around for a few years. So I did a little research before I found you in that cemetary."

Rose folded her arms. "Research."

The Doctor fiddled with his glasses. "Spied out a few alternate realities, dimensions, that sort of thing," he said. "Dimensional barriers are more flexible in the realities that have Slayers and Hellmouths."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "And? What'd you find?"

The Doctor gave her a quick glance. "In every parallel dimension I found with Slayers in it, she only succeeds--and leads a realtively long life--if she's got a crack team supporting her. You could do fabulously with just me, of course, but I thought...I thought you'd want friends."

Things fell into place. "That's why you never discouraged Mickey from coming along," she said. He shrugged.

"Like I said," he muttered. "You need friends, to watch your back, help you through the tough stuff."


End file.
